TV-G
Programming rated TV-G in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for all audiences. Some children's programs that have content that teens or adults will relate to use a TV-G rating, as opposed to a TV-Y rating. This rating is also used for shows with inoffensive content (such as cooking shows, religious programming, nature documentaries, shows about pets and animals, classic television shows, and many shows on Disney Channel carry this rating (particularly sitcoms). Partial list of TV-G content ABC Shows *Annie Oakley *ABC's Nightlife *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie *ABC Afterschool Special *American Bandstand (1957-1987) *The Addams Family (1964 TV Series) *The Adventures of Gulliver *The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin *Aliens in the Family *A Man Called Shenandoah *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960-1968, 1973-1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour (1985-1986) *Beat the Clock (1958-1961) *Boy Meets World (some episodes) *Beany and Cecil *Bronco (1958 TV Series) *Broken Arrow (1956 TV Series) *Buffalo Bill, Jr. *Burke's Law (1963 TV Series) *The Bionic Woman (seasons 1-2) *Batman (1966 TV Series) *Bargain Hunters *Bachelor Father (1957 TV Series, 1961-1962) *The Brady Bunch *The Brady Bunch Variety Hour *The Brady Kids *Bewitched *Circus Boy (1957-1958) *Cattanooga Cats *Combat! *Camouflage (1961-1962) *Dream House (Game Show/1968-1970, 1968) *Devlin (1974 TV Series) *The Danny Thomas Show (seasons 1-4) *The Detectives (1959 TV Series, 1959-1961) *Davis Rules (season 1) *The Dick Cavett Show (1968-1975, 1986) *The Ernie Kovacs Show (1961-1962) *Ethel and Albert (1955-1956) *The Edge of Night (1975-1984) *F Troop *Family Feud (1976-1985) *The Fugitive (1963 TV Series) *The Funky Phantom *Full House *Fantastic Voyage (1968 TV Series) *The Flying Nun *The Flintstones *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang *Good Night, American *Gidget (1965 TV Series) *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *The Greatest American Hero *Getting By (season 1) *The Guns of Will Sonnett *The Green Hornet (1966 TV Series) *The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (season 2) *Growing Pains *George of the Jungle (1967 TV Series) *The Hollywood Palace *Hart to Hart *Hoppity Hooper *Here Come the Brides *Hi Honey, I'm Home! (season 1) *Hondo (1967 TV Series) *Hallmark Hall of Fame (1989-1995, 2011-2014) *Hong Kong Phooey *Home Improvement (most episodes) *Happy Days *It Takes a Thief (1968 TV Series) *The Joey Bishop Show (1967 Talk Show Series) *Journey to the Center of the Earth (1967 TV Series) *Jabberjaw *The Johnny Cash Show *The Jerry Lewis Show (1963) *Korg: 70,000 B.C. *The King Kong Show *The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp *Love, American Style *Life with Lucy *Land of the Giants *The Les Crane Show *The Lone Ranger (1949 TV Series) *Lassie's Rescue Rangers *Lidsville *Leave It to Beaver (seasons 2-6) *Laverne and Shirley *Laverne and Shirley in the Army *The Lawrence Welk Show (1955-1971) *Let's Make a Deal (1968-1976) *Land of the Lost (1991 TV Series) *McHale's Navy *The Mumbly Cartoon Show *Marverick (1957 TV Series) *My Friend Flicka *Mr. Belvedere *My Three Sons (seasons 1-5) *Mork and Mindy *Mork and Mindy/Laverne and Shirley/Fonz Hour *Muppets Tonight (season 1) *The Mickey Mouse Club (1955-1959) *Matty's Funday Funnies *The New Adventures of Gilligan *The New Scooby & Scrappy-Doo Show *The New Casper Cartoon Show *The New Odd Couple *The Odd Couple *The Oddball Couple *Off to See the Wizard *Pac-Man (1982 TV Series) *The Partridge Family *The Patty Duke Show *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show *Password (1961 Game Show, 1971-1975) *The Peter Potamus Show (color) *The Porky Pig Show *The Price is Right (1956 U.S. Game Show, 1963-1965) *The Pink Panther Show (1978-1980) *Peter Gunn (season 3 only) *Peanuts Television Specials (2001-present) *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (seasons 1-2) *The Rebel (1959 TV Series) *Roseanne (1988 TV Series, some episodes) *Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1982-1986) *The Real McCoys (seasons 1-5) *The Rat Patrol *Rubik, the Amazing Cube *The Road Runner Show (1971-1973) *The Rifleman *The Six Million Dollar Man *Second Chance (Game Show) *Scooby's Mystery Funhouse *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour *The Scooby/Dynomutt Hour *Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (season 3 only) *Scary Scooby Funnies *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *The Steve Allen Show (1961) *Step By Step (seasons 1-6) *77 Sunset Strip *Shane (1966 TV Series) *Sister, Sister (seasons 1-2) *Showoffs *Supermarket Sweep (1965-1967) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Top Cat *Teen Angel (1997 TV Series) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV Series) *The Tony Randall Show (season 1) *Tombstone Territory (1957-1959) *These are the Days (1974 TV Series) *Twelve O'Clock High (1964 TV Series) *The United States Steel Hour (seasons 1-2) *Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1964 TV Series) *What's Happening!! *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1957-1958) *Webster (seasons 1-4) *Wonder Woman (1975 TV Series/1975 TV Movie, season 1) *Wagon Train (seasons 6-8) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1954-1961, 1986-1988, 1997-present) *Yogi's Gang *Zorro (1957 TV Series) Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ABC Kids Shows *The Emperor's New School *Lilo and Stitch: The Series Litton's Weekend Adventure Shows *Born to Explore with Richard Wiese *Culture Click *Everyday Health *Expedition Wild (2013-2014) *Food for Thought with Claire Thomas *Jack Hanna's Wild Countdown *Outback Adventures with Tim Faulkner *Ocean Treks with Jeff Corwin *Ocean Mysteries with Jeff Corwin *Recipe Rehab (2012-2013) *Rock The Park (2015-present) *Sea Rescue *The Wildlife Docs WFIL-TV Shows *American Bandstand (1952-1957) Nickelodeon Shows *BrainSurge *Bullwinkle's Moose-o-Rama *Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures (2011-2012) *Big Time Rush *Bella and the Bulldogs *Dance on Sunset *Every Witch Way *Figure It Out (2012 TV Series) *Game Shakers *The Haunted Hathaways *House of Anubis (2011-2013) *How to Rock *Henry Danger *I Am Frankie *iCarly (Newer Rating) *Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon *Make It Pop *Max & Shred (season 1) *Marvin, Marvin *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (Newer Rating) *Nickelodeon Guts *Nickelodeon Most Wanted: Yogi Bear *Nick Arcade *The Other Kingdom *100 Things To Do Before High School *Paradise Run *Supah Ninjas *Sam and Cat *School of Rock *The Troop (2009-2011) *The Thundermans *True Jackson, VP *Unfabulous *Victorious *WITS Academy *Webheads *You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown *Zoey 101 Nickelodeon Original Movies *Albert (2016) *Best Player (2011) *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) *A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) *A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (2016) Nick @ Nite Shows *Fatherhood *Hi Honey, I'm Home! (seasons 1-2) *Looney Tunes on Nick @ Nite Nicktoons Shows *Max and Shred (season 2) *The Troop (2012–2013) TeenNick Shows *Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures (2012-2013) *House of Anubis (2013) Nick Gas Shows *Renford Rejects CBN Satellite Service Shows *The 700 Club (1977-1981) CBN Cable Network Shows *The Flying House (1982 TV Series) *Superbook (1982-1988) *The 700 Club (1981-1988) CBN Family Channel Shows *The 700 Club (1988-1990) *Superbook (1988-1990) *Zorro (1990 TV Series, season 1) The Family Channel Shows *Augie Doggie and Friends *Carol Burnett and Friends *The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island *The 700 Club (1990-1998) *Zorro (1990 TV Series, seasons 2-4) Fox Family Channel Shows *Animal Crackers (1998 TV Series) *The Harveytoons Show *Ohh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents *The New Addams Family *The 700 Club (1998-2001) ABC Family Shows *The 700 Club (2001-2016) Freeform Shows *The 700 Club (2016-present) iTunes Shows *Peanuts Motion Comics Cartoon Network Shows *Acme Hour *The Bob Clampett Show *The Bugs and Daffy Show *Bugs and Daffy Tonight *Casper and Friends *The Chuck Jones Show *Dexter's Laboratory *Down Wit' Droopy D *Hamtaro *Hole in the Wall (Game Show, 2010-2012) *Infinity Train *The Looney Tunes Show (2001 TV Series) *Late Night Black and White *Maktar *Mike, Lu and Og *O Canada (1997 TV Series) *The Popeye Show *Peanuts (2016 TV Series) *The Tex Avery Show *ToonHeads *What a Cartoon! *Wallace and Gromit *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1997-1998) Boomerang Shows *Casper and Friends *Peanuts (2016 TV Series) TBS Shows *Ripley's Believe It or Not (2000-2003) *Yogi and Friends TNN Shows CBC Television Shows *The Edison Twins *Road to Avonlea CTV Shows *Swiss Family Robinson (1974 TV Series) CBS Shows *All-New Dennis the Menace *The Andy Griffth Show *The Archie Show *The Archie Comedy Hour *Archie's Funhouse *Archie's TV Funhouse *The Adventures of Superboy *The Adventures of Batman *Aquaman (1968 TV Series) *The All-New Popeye Hour *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *The Alvin Show *Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince *The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour (1977-1978) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour (1968-1971, 1971-1973, 1975-1977) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (1977-1985) *Body Language *The Bradys *Bachelor Father (1957 TV Series, 1957-1959) *The Bob Newhart Show *Beat the Clock (1950-1958, 1979-1980) *The Batman/Superman Hour *The Beverly Hillbillies *Card Sharks (1986-1989) *Child's Play (1982 Game Show) *Creature Comforts *Camera Three (1956-1979) *Cimarron Strip *The Carol Burnett Show *Charles in Charge (season 1) *Clue Club *Cosby *Drak Pack *The Defenders (1961 TV Series) *Double Dare (CBS Game Show) *Davis Rules (season 2) *The Danny Thomas Show (seasons 5-11) *The Doris Day Show *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *The Dick Van Dyke Show *The Dick Cavett Show (1975) *Dennis the Menace (1959 TV Series) *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series, 1988) *Dick Powell's Zane Grey Theatre *The Ed Sullivan Show *Everything's Archie *The Ernie Kovacs Show (1953-1954) *Ethel and Albert (1955) *The Edge of Night (1956-1975) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour *Famous Classic Tales *Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles *Family Feud (1988-1993) *Father Knows Best (1954-1955, 1958-1960) *Family Affair *Far Out Space Nuts *The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show *The Groovie Goolies *Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. *Gilligan's Island *Gilligan's Planet *Green Acres *Good Morning, World *Gunsmoke (some episodes) *The Gerald McBoing Boing Show *Get Smart (season 5 only) *The Honeymooners *Have Gun, Will Travel *Here's Lucy *Hallmark Hall of Fame (1979-1981, 1982-1989, 1995-2011) *Hazel (1961 TV Series, season 5 only) *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Hee-Haw (1969-1971) *Harlem Globetrotters (1970 TV Series) *I Love Lucy *I've Got a Secret (1952-1967) *It's About Time (1966 TV Series) *Jeannie (1973 TV Series) *The Joker's Wild (1972-1975) *The Joey Bishop Show (1964-1965) *Josie and the Pussycats (1970 TV Series) *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *The Jack Benny Program (seasons 1-14) *Johnny Cash and Friends *The Kwicky Koala Show *Linus the Lionhearted *Lost in Space *The Lucy Show *The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour *Lassie (1954 TV Series, seasons 1-17) *Leave It to Beaver (season 1) *Million Dollar Password *Mister Ed (seasons 2-6) *My Favorite Martian *My Favorite Martians *Mighty Mouse Playhouse *My Three Sons (seasons 6-12) *Mother Goose and Grimm *The Millionaire (1955 TV Series) *The Munsters *Mr. Lucky (1959 TV Series) *The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis *Men Into Space *The Merv Griffin Show (1969-1972) *Mayberry R.F.D. *The Magnificent Seven (1998 TV Series) *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor *The New Andy Griffith Show *The New Bill Cosby Show *The New Adventures of Batman *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle and Jeckle *The New Dick Van Dyke Show *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Leave It to Beaver (1983 television movie/pilot) *The New Adventures of Superman *Now You See It (1974 Game Show) *Newhart (1982 TV Series) *Our Miss Brooks *Petticoat Junction *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The Phil Silvers Show *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Password (1961 Game Show, 1961-1967) *Peanuts Television Specials (1965-2000) *Press Your Luck *The Popeye and Olive Show *The Price is Right (1972 Game Show) *The Road Runner Show (1966-1968) *Rawhide (1959 TV Series) *Really Wild Animals (1993-1995) *Route 66 (1960 TV Series) *The Real McCoys (season 6 only) *Richard Diamond, Private Detective (1957-1959) *Space Academy *The Sylvester & Tweety, Daffy & Speedy Show *The Sonny and Cher Comedy Hour *The Secret of Isis *The Skatebirds *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (seasons 1-2) *Step By Step (season 7 only) *Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies *The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure *Speed Buggy *Shazam! (1974 TV Series) *Shazzan *Sergeant Preston of the Yukon (1955 TV Series) *Saturday Supercade *Tennessee Tuxedo and his Tales *Together We Stand *The Tom & Jerry Comedy Show *Trollkins *To Tell the Truth (1956-1968) *Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle (1976-1977) *Tarzan and the Super 7 (1978-1980) *The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour (1980-1981) *The Tarzan/Lone Ranger/Zorro Adventure Hour (1981-1982) *The Tony Randall Show (season 2) *Trackdown (1957 TV Series) *This Is America, Charlie Brown *Touched by an Angel *Tic-Tac-Dough (1978) *The U.S. Of Archie *Underdog (1964 TV Series) *The United States Steel Hour (seasons 3-10) *Valley of the Dinosaurs *The Van Dyke Show *Wacky Races *Winner Take All (1948-1951) *What's New, Mr. Magoo? *Where's Wally?: The Animated Series *Wonder Woman (1975 TV Series, seasons 2-3) *Westinghouse Studio One *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1981-1986, 1991-1997) *What's My Line? (1951-1967) *Wheel of Fortune (1989-1991) *Wanted: Dead or Alive (1958 TV Series) *The Wild Wild West *The Waltons *Where's Huddles? *Yancy Derringer *Zorro and Son CBS Dream Team Shows *All In with Laila Ali *Chicken Soup for the Soul's Hidden Heroes *Dr. Chris: Pet Vet *Game Changers with Kevin Frazier *The Henry Ford Innovation Nation *The Inspectors *Jamie's 15-Minute Meals *Lucky Dog *The Open Road with Dr. Chris *Recipe Rehab (2013-2015) WGN America Shows *Bugs Bunny and Friends *The Woody Woodpecker Show UPN Shows UPN Kids Shows *Breaker High *Sweet Valley High (season 4 only) Disney's One Too Shows *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command National Geographic Shows *Big Picture with Kal Penn *Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan (2004-2011) Nat Geo Wild Shows *Expedition Wild (2010-2011) *Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan (2011-2012) Cookie Jar Toons Shows *Emily of New Moon (1998 TV Series) The CW Shows Vortexx Shows *WWE Saturday Morning Slam (2012-2013) One Magnificent Morning Shows *The Brady Barr Experience *Calling Dr. Pol *Dog Town, USA (2015-2016) *Dinner Spinner *Dream Quest *Dog Whisperer: Family Edition *Expedition Wild (2014-2015) *Hatched (2015-2016) *Rock The Park (2014-2015) *Rescue Me With Dr. Lisa *Reluctantly Healthy *Save Our Shelter *Save to Win *Unlikely Animal Friends *Vacation Creation Music Choice Shows *Post Country Kabillion Shows NBC Shows *Alf *Amen (1986 TV Series) *The Addams Family (1973 TV Series) *The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show *The Bill Cosby Show *Brains and Brawn (1958 Game Show) *The Bugaloos *Branded (1965 TV Series) *Battlestars (Game Show) *Brotherly Love (season 1) *Broadway Open House *Bachelor Father (1957 TV Series, 1959-1961) *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour *The Bionic Woman (season 3 only) *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids *The Brady Brides *Batman and the Super 7 *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Bat Matterson (1958 TV Series) *Blockbusters (1980 Game Show) *Car 54, Where Are You? *The Cosby Show *Casper and the Angels *Cimarron City (1958 TV Series) *Circus Boy (1956-1957) *CB Bears *Concentration (Game Show/1958-1973, 1987-1991) *Card Sharks (1978-1981) *Dragnet (1951 TV Series) *Daniel Boone (1964 TV Series) *Dream House (Game Show, 1983-1984) *The Detectives (1959 TV Series, 1961-1962) *The Ernie Kovacs Show (1952-1953) *Ethel and Albert (1953-1954) *Flipper (1964 TV Series) *Father Murphy *The Flip Wilson Show *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo *Fred and Barney Meet The Thing *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo *The Flintstone Comedy Show *The Flintstone Funnies *Father Knows Best (1955-1958) *Get Smart (seasons 1-4) *Getting By (season 2) *Going Bananas (1984 TV Series) *Go Go Globetrotters *The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (season 1) *The Gumby Show *Gimme a Break! *Hazel (1961 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *Hallmark Hall of Fame (1951-1978) *The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour *Here's Boomer *Here Comes the Grump *High Rollers (1974-1980) *I Dream of Jeannie *Inch High, Private Eye *Jeopardy! (1964-1975, 1978-1979) *The Jack Benny Program (season 15 only) *The Jerry Bishop Show (1961-1964) *The Jerry Lewis Show (1967-1969) *The Jim Henson Hour *The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! *Kimba, the White Lion *Let's Make a Deal (1963-1968, 1990-1991, 2003) *Land of the Lost (1974 TV Series) *Little House on the Prairie *Letters to Loretta *Little Big Shots (2016-present) *The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams *Match Game (1962-1969) *My Two Dads *The Mothers-in-Law *My Mother the Car *The Midnight Special (1973 TV Series) *The Monkees *The Merv Griffin Show (1962-1963) *The New Archie and Sabrina Hour *The New Shmoo *The New Fred and Barney Show *The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *9 to 5 (1982 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *Nichols (1971 TV Series) *Punky Brewster (seasons 1-2) *Party Time at Club Roma *Password Plus *The Price is Right (1956 U.S. Game Show, 1956-1963) *People are Funny *Peter Gunn (seasons 1-2) *The Pink Panther Show (1969-1978) *Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1949-1950) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (seasons 3-5) *Richard Diamond, Private Detective (1959-1960) *The Ruff and Reddy Show *Return to the Planet of the Apes *The Roman Holidays *The Roy Rogers Show *Scrabble (Game Show) *The Super Globetrotters *Sale of the Century (1969-1973, 1983-1989) *Super Password *Silver Spoons (seasons 1-4) *The Steve Allen Show (1956-1960) *Shoot for the Stars *Sigmund and the Sea Monsters *Samson & Goliath *227 (1985 TV Series) *Tarzan (1966 TV Series) *The Tall Man (1960 TV Series) *The Tomfoolery Show *To Tell the Truth (1990-1991) *Tales of Wells Fargo *Twenty One (Game Show, 1956-1958) *Tic-Tac-Dough (1956-1959) *Underdog (1964 TV Series) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1961-1981, 1988-1991) *Winner Take All (1952) *Wild Kingdom (1963-1971) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1970-1972, 1976-1977) *Whispering Smith (1961 TV Series) *Win, Lose or Draw (1987-1989) *Wagon Train (seasons 1-5) *Wheel of Fortune (1975-1989, 1991) *Weekend (1974 News Program) *We Got it Made (season 1) *Yogi's Space Race NBC Television Movies *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002, TV Broadcast) Discovery Family Shows ATV Shows *Stingray (1964 TV Series) TV Land Shows *Alf's Hit Talk Show *Carol Burnett and friends History Channel Shows *Disasters of the Century *True Action Adventures Cooking Channel Shows QVC Shows HSN Shows Odyessey Network Shows Mag Rack Shows *Paloozaville Travel Channel Shows *Man vs. Food Bounce TV Shows *B. Smith with Style TLC Shows *Little People, Big World *Overhaulin' (seasons 1-5) Velocity/Discovery Channel Shows *Overhaulin' (seasons 6-9) Noggin Shows *A Walk In Your Shoes (seasons 1-2) The N Shows *A Walk In Your Shoes (season 3 only) Hallmark Channel Shows *Hallmark Hall of Fame (2014-present) *The Martha Stewart Show (seasons 6-7) Pets.TV Shows Comet (TV Network) Shows *Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot Discovery Channel Shows *Epicurious Outdoor Channel Shows *Babe Winkelman's Outdoor Secrets Style Shows *Male Models TNT Shows *Bugs Bunny and Pals *The Ruby and Gogo World Famous Cartoon Show *TNT Toons *Yogi Bear Bunch Telemundo Shows *A Oscuras Pero Encendidos *Mas Vale Tarde Fox Shows *Get Smart (1995 TV Series) *Hole in the Wall (Game Show, 2008-2009) *The Simpsons (episode 188) *This Week in Baseball (2000-2011) Fox Kids Shows *Dog City *Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends 4Kids TV Shows *The Adrenaline Project *Alien Racers A&E Shows *A&E Classroom Discovery Health Shows *Spilled Milk Discovery Wings Shows *Wings Over Water Discovery Science Shows *Elemental Review The WB Shows *Brotherly Love (season 2) *Sister, Sister (seasons 3-6) *Smart Guy *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996 TV Series, seasons 5-7) Kids' WB Shows *Freakazoid! *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *That's Warner Bros.! Starz Shows *Baxter (2010 TV Series) *Bindi's Bootcamp *Connor Undercover *Genie in the House *Hairy Scary *Kung Fu Dino Posse *The Latest Buzz *Majority Rules! *Renegadepress.com *Wingin' It Starz Encore Shows *Anna's Wild Life *How to Be Indie *Pit Pony *The Zoo Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows *The Flying House (1982 TV Series) *iShine KNECT Smile of a Child Shows *The Flying House (1982 TV Series) *iShine KNECT *Superbook *The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island JCTV Shows *iShine KNECT Fox Sports 1 Shows HBO Shows *BrainGames *The Storyteller *Time Was... *Yesteryear Crackle Shows *Sports Jeopardy! (2014-present) NBCSN Shows *Sports Jeopardy! (2016-present) Showtime Shows *American Heroes & Legends *Tall Tales & Legends Showtime Original Movies *Seventeen Again (2000) Disney Channel Shows *American Dragon: Jake Long *Audubon's Animal Adventures *Austin and Ally *Andi Mack *A Conversation with... *Adventures of the Old West *A.N.T. Farm *The Adventures of Shirley Holmes *Bunk'd *Backstage (2016 TV Series) *Bizaardvark *Bug Juice *Best Friends Whenever *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *The Buzz on Maggie *Cars Toons *Contraption (1983 Game Show) *Code: 9 *Cory in the House *Dave the Barbarian *Disney Channel in Concert *Descendants: Wicked World *Donald Duck Presents *Disney Family Album *Dog with a Blog *D-TV *EPCOT Magazine *The Evermoor Chronicles *Even Stevens *The Emperor's New School *Fish Hooks *The Famous Jett Jackson *Going Wild with Jeff Corwin *Good Luck Charlie *Good Morning, Miss Bliss *Good Morning, Mickey! *Gravity Falls (Original Rating) *Girl Meets World *Have A Laugh! *Hannah Montana *The Ink and Paint Club *In a Heartbeat *I Didn't Do It *Jonas *Jessie *The Jersey *Kids Incorporated (1986-1994) *Kim Possible *Liv and Maddie *Lizzie McGuire *The Lodge (2016 TV Series) *Life with Derek *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Mickey Mouse Club (1989-1996) *Mad Libs *Muppets Tonight (season 2) *Mousercise *Mouseterpiece Theater *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) *The New Leave It to Beaver (season 1) *New! Animal World *Naturally, Sadie *Off the Wall *Omba Mokomba *The Proud Family *Phil of the Future *PrankStars *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015, Newer Rating) *The Replacements (2006 TV Series) *Really Wild Animals (1996-1998) *Road to Avonlea *Raven's Home *Shorty McShorts' Shorts *Stuck in the Middle *Sonny with a Chance *Symbol (1984 TV Series) *Spellbinder (1995 TV Series) *So Random! *Shake It Off *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *The Secret of Lost Creek *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb *That's So Raven *2 Hour Tour *Teen Angel (1989 TV Series) *Teen Angel Returns *Totally Circus *Totally Hoops *Totally in Tunes *Videopolis (1987 TV Series) *Where's My Water?: Swampy's Underground Adventures *Win, Lose or Draw (1989-1992, 2014) *Wizard of Waverley Place *Walt Disney World Inside Out *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1990-1997) *You and Me Kid *The ZhuZhus Disney Channel Original Movies *Descendants (2015) *Descendants 2 (2017) *High School Musical (2006) *High School Musical 2 (2007) *Halloweentown (1998) *Halloweentown High (2004) *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) Disney XD Shows *Phineas and Ferb (2009-2015) Disney Junior Shows *DJ Tales *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (2012-present) Superstation WTBS Shows *The New Leave It to Beaver (season 2) Superstation TBS Shows *The New Leave It to Beaver (seasons 3-4) Game Show Network Shows *Lingo (Game Show/2002-2007, 2011) *Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck Overmyer Network Shows *The Las Vegas Show Science Shows Animal Planet Shows *Creature Comforts *Pet Story *The Planet's Funniest Animals *Wild Kingdom (2002-2011) MeTV Shows *Carol Burnett and Friends WNBC Shows *Astro Boy (1963 TV Series, 1963-1966) HGTV Shows *Living with Ed (2007) Planet Green Shows *Living with Ed (2009) NYCTV Shows Food Network Shows WLWD Shows *The Phil Donahue Show (1967-1970) First-Run Syndication Shows *Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller *The Adventures of William Tell *Astro Boy (1963 TV Series, 1963-1975) *Adventures of Superman *Awesome Adventures *Animal Atlas *American Bandstand (1987-1988) *The Abbott and Costello Show *The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show *The Byron Allen Show *Beach Clash *Bugs Bunny and Friends *Bugs and Porky *The Baby Huey Show *Beat the Clock (1969-1974) *Camouflage (1980) *Charles in Charge (seasons 2-5) *Campmeeting *Celebrity Bowling *Carol Burnett and Friends *Coolest Places on Earth *Christian Worship Hour *Casper and Friends *Card Sharks (1986-1987, 2001-2002) *Concentration (Game Show/daily, 1973-1978) *Daffy Duck and Friends *Don Kirshner's Rock Concert *Denver, the Last Dinosaur *Dusty's Trail *The David Frost Show *Davey and Goliath *Death Valley Days *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series, 1986-1987) *The Ellen DeGeneres Show *Entertainment Tonight *Elizabeth Stanton's Great Big World *Fred Flintstone and Friends *Family Feud (1977-1985, 1988-1995) *Family Style *Flipper (1995 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Felix the Cat (1958 TV Series) *The Gospel Bill Show *Hee-Haw (1971-1992) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Harveytoons Show *Highway Patrol (1955 TV Series) *Hot Bench *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series *Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 *HBTV *High Rollers (weekly, 1975-1976; daily, 1987-1988) *In Search of the Lord's Way *I've Got a Secret (1972-1973) *In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley *The Joker's Wild (1977-1986, 1990-1991) *The Jerry Lewis Show (1984) *The Jack LaLanne Show *Jeopardy! (1974-1975, 1984-present) *The Key of David *Kids Incorporated (1984-1986) *Kid Guides *Know The Cause with Doug Kaufmann *Laurel and Hardy (1966 TV Series) *Lassie (1954 TV Series, seasons 18-19) *Lucky Luke (1983 TV Series) *Live Life and Win *Lauren Hutton And... *The Lawrence Welk Show (1971-1982) *Lingo (Game Show, 1987-1988) *Let's Make a Deal (1971-1977, 1980-1981, 1984-1986) *The Muppet Show *The Mike Douglas Show *Malibu, CA (1998 TV Series) *The Martha Stewart Show (seasons 1-5) *My Little Pony 'n Friends *Marine Boy *The Merv Griffin Show (1965-1969, 1972-1986) *Merv Griffin's Crosswords *The Mickey Mouse Club (1977) *The Magilla Gorilla Show *The Mr. Magoo Show *Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone *Mister Ed (season 1) *The Merrie Melodies Show *The New Yogi Bear Show *The New Price is Right (1994 Game Show) *The New Three Stooges *9 to 5 (1982 TV Series, seasons 4-5) *On the Spot *The Phil Donahue Show (1970-1996) *Porky Pig and Friends *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *The Peter Potamus Show (black and white) *Public Domain Classics *PM East *Punky Brewster (seasons 3-4) *The Price is Right (1972 Game Show, 1972-1980 Nighttime; 1985-1986 Nighttime) *Popeye the Sailor (1960 TV Series) *The Rosie O'Donnell Show *Roller Derby *Really Wild Animals *Rocket Robin Hood *Real Life 101 *Roger Ramjet *Rachael Ray *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The 700 Club (1966-present) *Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt *Sweet Valley High (seasons 1-3) *Small Wonder *Sherlock Holmes (1954 TV Series) *Silver Spoons (season 5 only) *The Space Giants *Soul Train *The Steve Allen Show (1962-1964) *Sale of the Century (1973-1974, 1985-1986) *Sea Hunt *This Week in Baseball (1977-1998) *To Tell the Truth (1969-1978, 1980-1981) *Tomorrow's World *Tales of the Wizard of Oz *Travel Thru History *This Old House *That Regis Philbin Show! *Totally Tooned In *Tombstone Territory (1959-1960) *Tic-Tac-Dough (1978-1986, 1990-1991) *Ultimate Choice *Wheel of Fortune (1983-present) *What's Happening Now!! *What's My Line? (1968-1975) *Wild About Animals *We Got it Made (season 2) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1958-1966, 1964-1965, 1987-1997) *Woody Woodpecker and Friends *Woody and Bugs *Wild Kingdom (1971-1988) *Win, Lose or Draw (1987-1990) *Webster (seasons 5-6) *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi Bear and Friends *Yogi's Tresaure Hunt *Zoo Clues Lifetime Shows *Supermarket Sweep (1990-1995) PBS Shows *The Aviators *Click and Clack's As the Wrench Turns *Camera Three (1979-1980) *The Dick Cavett Show (1977-1982) *Hallmark Hall of Fame (1981) *Joseph Rosendo's Travelscope *MotorWeek *Rick Steves' Europe *Tavis Smiley (2004 TV Series) *This Old House PBS Kids Shows *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2004, 2013-present) *Biz Kid$ *Curiosity Quest (2004, 2013-2015) *Design Squad *Dragonfly TV *The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) *The Saddle Club *Sesame Street (episode 3833) *Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? PBS Kids Go! Shows *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2004-2005, 2010-2013) *Curiosity Quest (2004-2013) Qubo Shows *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2013-2016) DIY Network Shows Direct-to-Video Shows *It's the Muppets *Jim Henson's Muppet Video *The Very Best of the Muppet Show DuMont Shows *The Ernie Kovacs Show (1954-1955) *Monodrama Theater USA Network Shows *American Bandstand (1989) *The Dick Cavett Show (1985-1986) USA Cartoon Express Shows *Magilla Gorilla and Friends Channel 4 Shows *Wallace and Gromit KidsCo Shows *Wallace and Gromit S4C in the BBC Cymru Shows *Wallace and Gromit WRC-TV Shows *Sam and Friends KTLA Shows *Batfink *The Lawrence Welk Show (1951-1955) ABC1 and ABC2 Shows *Five Minutes More (2006 TV Series) YouTube Shows *Talking Tom and Friends (2015 TV Series) Pax Shows *Beat the Clock (2002-2003) *Flipper (1995 TV Series, seasons 3-4) *Supermarket Sweep (2000-2003) *Twenty One (Game Show, 2000) CNBC Shows *The Dick Cavett Show (1989-1996) Turner Classic Movies Shows *Cartoon Alley *The Dick Cavett Show (2006-2007) CBBC/BBC One Shows *Shaun the Sheep BBC1 Shows *Muppets Tonight *Wallace and Gromit *Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention BBC2 Shows *Wallace and Gromit Netflix Shows *Ever After High *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung *Fuller House *Richie Rich (2015 TV Series) Universal Kids Shows *Little Big Shots (2017-present) *Wallace and Gromit Amazon Instant Video Shows *Creative Galaxy *Danger and Eggs *Everstar *Eddie of the Relams Eternal *Maker Shack Agency *Niko and the Sword of Light ITV Shows *The Adventures of William Tell *The Adventures of Black Beauty *Colonel March of Scotland Yard *Creature Comforts *The Invisible Man (1958 TV Series) *Mr. Bean (1990 TV Series) *The Muppet Show *The Saint (1962 TV Series) *Thunderbirds (1965 TV Series) *Thunderbirds Are Go *Terrahawks CITV Shows *Bookaboo Television Specials *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) *A Charlie Brown Valentine (2002) *A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) *A Christmas Story (1971) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) *Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet (1979) *Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special (1978) *Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976) *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *The Berenstain Bears Meet Bigpaw (1980) *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) *Charlie Brown's All-Stars (1966) *Casper's Halloween Special (1979) *Casper's First Christmas (1979) *The Cricket in the Hearth (1967) *Daffy Duck's Easter Special (1980) *Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special (1980) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977) *The Elf on the Shelf: An Elf's Story (2011) *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) *A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) *Fluppy Dogs (1986) *The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) *Frosty Returns (1992) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) *Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) *A Garfield Christmas (1987) *Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) *The Great Santa Clause Switch (1970) *Halloween is a Grinch Night (1977) *He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (1968) *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (1986) *Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) *He's a Bully, Charlie Brown (2006) *The Halloween Tree (1993) *Hoops and Yoyo Ruins Christmas (2011) *Hoops and Yoyo's Haunted Halloween (2012) *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) *I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (1983) *It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (1983) *It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown (1997) *It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000) *It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) *It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown (1966) *It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992) *It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) *It's Magic, Charlie Brown (1981) *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1984) *It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown (1988) *It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) *It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown (1992) *It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) *Jack Frost (1979) *John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) *The Little Rascals Christmas Special (1979) *The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold (1981) *The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985) *Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown (1980) *Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) *The Little Drummer Boy (1968) *The Little Drummer Boy, Book 2 (1976) *The Last Halloween (1991) *Mouse on the Mayflower (1968) *Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree (1995) *A Mister Brothers' Christmas (2008) *Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (Newer Rating) *Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) *Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) *Prep and Landing (2009) *Prep and Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (2011) *Pinocchio's Christmas (1980) *Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy (2004) *The Pink Panther in: A Pink Christmas (1978) *Play It Again, Charlie Brown (1971) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) *The Stingiest Man in Town (1978) *Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985) *She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (1980) *Snoopy's Reunion (1991) *Snoopy!!! the Musical (1988) *Someday, You'll Find a Her, Charlie Brown (1981) *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) *Santa, Baby! (2001) *The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't (1971) *There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) *The Town Santa Forgot (1993) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! (1978) *Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (1990) *What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (1983) *You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) *You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) *You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown (1994) *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) *The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) Theatrical Shorts *Alice Comedies *Andy Panda *Butch (film series) *Betty Boop *Barney Bear *The Captain and the Kids *Chilly Willy *Colonel Heeza Lair *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Dinky Doode *Disney Cartoons *Droopy *The Fox and the Crow *Felix the Cat *Flip the Frog *Farmer Al Falfa *George and Junior *Heckle and Jeckle *The Harveytoons Show *Herman and Ketnip *Happy Harmonies *Krazy Kat *Looney Tunes *Loopy De Loop *Little Lulu *Merrie Melodies *Mutt and Jeff *MGM Cartoons *Mr. Magoo *Mighty Mouse *Nudnik *Our Gang *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Out of the Inkwell *The Pink Panther *Pixar Shorts *Popeye the Sailor Man *Private Snafu *Screwy Squirrel *Silly Symphonies *Spike and Tyke *Scrappy *Superman *The Three Stooges *Toy Story Toons *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry (1930s) *UPA Cartoon Specials *Woody Woodpecker *Walt Disney Specials *Willie Whopper *Winnie the Pooh *Walter Lantz Cartune Specials Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems